


A Family Affair

by virdant



Series: The Chronicles of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham [Not] Having Sex [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: “Now that we are together, I would like us to bang.”





	A Family Affair

“Now that we are together, I would like us to bang.”

Will paused, halfway through a glass of whiskey and a fishing lure. Somehow, he had always expected a little more sentiment when Hannibal decided to proposition him. He wasn’t necessarily expecting candlelight and flowers, but maybe a bit of murder, a tableau or two. 

He had not expected the words “bang” to come out of Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s mouth with all of the focused intent of the Chesapeake Ripper.

Will swallowed the rest of his whiskey, with difficulty. Well, as much as a man wanted a bit of romance every now and then—and suffice to say, he had been expecting a murderous declaration of love—there was no reason to not take Hannibal up on his offer. “Now?” he asked.

Hannibal nodded, a slight incline of the head. “It is an important bonding activity.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Will muttered. “Alright,” he said. “Should we move to the bed?”

“I believe the table would be more appropriate.”

“Wow. Kinky.”

“A hard surface will provide more support.”

“That’s not exactly what I was expecting.”

Hannibal glanced at him. “What were you expecting?”

Will shrugged. He wasn’t going to spell it out for him. “Well, let’s get on with it.” He dropped his glass on the side table, ignoring the coaster out of spite, and sauntered over to the dining room. He settled on the edge of the table, fiddling with his shirt buttons.

“We’ll need the table.” Hannibal frowned at him.

“Yeah. How do you want me?”

“In a chair would be appropriate.”

Will sat.

Across from him, Hannibal withdrew with a flourish a flat box. “I’m grateful that you’re willing to enjoy this activity with me.”

Will said, “Yeah. What’s in the box?”

With a flourish, he displayed it. _Bang!_ It said, it bold red letters.

“ _Bang!_ , of course.” Hannibal said. “Board games are an important family bonding activity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks I'm here for bad jokes and puns all days of the week.
> 
> ❤️ Enjoyed it? Try the following options:
> 
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like and retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1116510742620954625)
>   * Comment and kudo below
>   * share your favorite family friendly board game!
> 



End file.
